1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bird decoy and more particularly to a decoy shaped to resemble one of a goose, duck, or other bird, having a body and wings that move when engaged by the wind to mimic lifelike bird movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several styles of decoys, resembling many different species of birds being used by hunters and wildlife enthusiasts. Some of the prior art decoys are “full-bodied” which makes them difficult to transport from one location to another due to their bulk. Other types of prior art decoys include vertical silhouettes that are easier to store and carry into the field. However, such decoys lack the necessary realistic appearance of a live bird. Additionally, many prior art decoys lack the strength and durability needed for repeated use in the field.
One of the greatest downfalls of traditional decoys is their inability to mimic lifelike movement. Natural movement by a decoy logically completes the realism “formula” that should be used when attempting to attract birds. Prior art decoys that do provide movement are typically complex in structure and lack the durability required to last through several seasons of use in the field. Moreover, the power used by prior art decoys to generate movement is usually supplied by electrical power sources or manual effort through the use of “puppet strings” that occupy the user's attention and readiness.
Accordingly, what is needed is a bird decoy having a realistic appearance, that can simply and reliably mimic natural movement, and is capable of being easily stored and transported.